1882 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events *F.J. Child begins publication of English and Scottish Popular Ballads ''series. Great scientist this year a published poet James Clerk Maxwell (1831–1879), whose contributions to science were profound (including formulation of Maxwell's equations which for the first time expressed the basic laws of electricity and magnetism in a unified fashion, and other discoveries that helped usher in modern physics), this year became a published poet when a collection of his poems was published by his friend Lewis Campbell, two years after Maxwell's death. As a great lover of British poetry, Maxwell memorized poems and wrote his own. The best known is ''Rigid Body Sings closely based on Comin' Through the Rye by Robert Burns, which he apparently used to sing while accompanying himself on a guitar. It has the immortal opening lines http://www.haverford.edu/physics-astro/songs/rigid.htm: :Gin a body meet a body :Flyin' through the air. :Gin a body hit a body, :Will it fly? And where? (Maxwell is also known for creating the first true-colour photograph in 1861.) Works published United Kingdom poet Robert Browning that appeared this year in Punch]] * William Allingham, Evil May-Day''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 *George Robert Sims, The Dagonet Ballads * Algernon Charles Swinburne, Tristram of Lyonesse, and Other Poems ;Anthologies * F.J. Child's edition of English and Scottish Popular Ballads, in 5 volumes (1882–98), including multiple versions of 305 ballads * Toru Dutt, Ancient Ballads and Legends of Hidnustan, London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner and Co. (fifth edition, 1927; reprinted several times by various publishers since then); Indian poet, writing in English, published in the United KingdomNaik, M. K., [http://books.google.com/books?id=FcH2MUnlQjQC&printsec=frontcover#PRA1-PA230,M1 Perspectives on Indian poetry in English], p. 230, (published by Abhinav Publications, 1984, ISBN 0391032860, ISBN 9780391032866), retrieved via Google Books, June 12, 2009 United States * Bronson Alcott, Sonnets and Canzonets''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Thomas Bailey Aldrich, Poems * George Henry Boker, The Book of the Dead * Hjalmar Hjorth Boyesen, Idyls of Norway * Paul Hamilton Hayne, Collected Poems * Emma Lazarus, Songs of a Semite * Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, In the Harbor: Ultima Thule, Part II * William Gilmore Simms, Works, 10 volumes, including poetry, New York; posthumousWeb page titled "William Gilmore Simms" at the "Classic Encyclopedia" website, based on the 1911 edition of the Encyclopedia Britannica, accessed May 29, 2009 * Mary Ashley Townsend, Down the Bayou and Other Poems ;Anthologies * Francis James Child, editor, English and Scottish Popular Ballads, an anthology published in five volumes from this year to 1898Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) Other * Toru Dutt, Ancient Ballads and Legends of Hidnustan, London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trubner and Co. (fifth edition, 1927; reprinted several times by various publishers since then); Indian poet, writing in English, published in the United Kingdom Other languages * Kalidasa, Sakuntalam translated from the original Sanskrit into Malayalam by Kerala Varma Valia Koyittampuran, IndiaPaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 15 – Jun Kawada 川田 順 (died 1966), Japanese, Showa period tanka poet and entrepreneur * January 18 – A. A. Milne (died 1956), British author, playwright and writer of children's poetry best known for his books about the teddy bear, Winnie-the-Pooh, and for various children's poems * February 2 – James Joyce (died 1941), Irish writer and poet, widely considered to be one of the most influential writers of the Twentieth century * February 4 – E.J. Pratt (died 1964), Canadian poet * February 9 – James Stephens (died 1950), Irish novelist and poet said he was born on this date, although some think it may have been two years earlier (1880) * March 24 – Enid Derham, (died 1941), Australian poet and academic * May 5 – Kyōsuke Kindaichi 金田一 京助 (died 1971), Japanese linguist and poet; his son is linguist Haruhiko Kindaichi * June 1 – John Drinkwater (died 1937) English poet and dramatist * July 22 – Frederic Manning, (died 1935), Australian poet and novelist * November 26 – Ikuma Arishima, 有島生馬 pen-name (together with Utosei and then Jugatsutei) of Arishima Mibuma (died 1974), Japanese novelist, poet and painter; member of the Shirakaba literary circle * December 27 – Mina Loy (died 1966) English artist, poet, Futurist, actor, Christian Scientist, designer of lamps and bohemian ;Also: ** Martin Armstrong, English writer and poet ** C. Subrahamania Bharati (died 1921), Indian, Tamil-language poet who also wrote Indian poetry in EnglishDas, Sisir Kumar, "A Chronology of Literary Events / 1911–1956", in Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 ** Wallace Gould (died 1940), American ** Mokichi Saitō (died 1953), Japanese, Taishō period poet of the Araragi school, and a psychiatrist; father of novelist Kita Morio ** Taneda Santōka 種田 山頭火 pen name of Taneda Shōichi 種田 正一 (died 1940), author and haiku poet ** Anne Spencer (died 1975), American Black poet and active participant in the New Negro Movement ** Brian Vrepont, (died 1955), Australian Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 8 – Berthold Auerbach (born (1812), German-Jewish poet and novelist * April 10 – Dante Gabriel Rossetti 63, English poet, illustrator, painter and translator * April 27 – Ralph Waldo Emerson, 78, American author, poet, and philosopher * March 24 – Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, 75, American poet * June 3 – James Thomson, 48, British poet whose fame rests primarily upon the reputation of his long poem of 1874, The City of Dreadful Night * August 1 – Henry Kendall, (born 1839), Australian * October 30 – William Forster (born 1818) Australian politician, Premier of New South Wales and poet ;Also: ** William Brighty Rands ** Charles R. Thatcher, (born 1831 uncertain), Australian See also * 19th century in poetry * 19th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * Victorian literature * French literature of the 19th century * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry